Birthday Wishes
by lovSakuRa
Summary: Master & servant, boy & girl. One night they're lover's the next thing you know someone turns into the abusive type. Can Sakura get through her life without living in fear of the one she loves or is forever alone! Reviews Please SakuxSasu other pairs


**_Flashback_**

_"H-here you go m-master" The litle girl placed the tray of tea on the table acrass from the bed._

_"Thankyou servent girl.." The young master said coldly. He'd seen the intimidation in the servent girls eyes and face. The little servant girl was about to cry. She was scared. The youg master kept staring at the servant girl. She didn't like being stared at so coldy, teared started to swell up in her eyes. She fought with all her strenghth, just to kept them in._

_"You can go now" The master rudly barked._

_"Y-yes sir." The girl walked out at casually as she could, at the sudden last moment tears came down her soft face._

* * *

Sakura is a shy girl with a body even for fuller than a goddess (and yes, i said shy BWAHAHAHA moving on...), and she's only 15. Her pink hair was silky smooth, it usually smelt either like Sasuke (you'll find out what I mean later), or strawberries. Her eyes were even more gorgeous and greener than precious stoned emeralds. 

Sasuke was a sort of gloomy and distant guy. He had it all, the brains, the looks, and pretty much everything else. His dark black hair was smooth, it usually smelt like either him or Sakura. His eyes were alway full of mysteries, and darkness, they were onyx, and at some piont they were even darker when Sakura was around. Sasuke's two years older than Sakura so he's pretty much just 17.

* * *

Sakura was bring up a tray of cherry tomatoes and some jade tea for Sasuke. 

Sasuke already knew that she was coming. He liked to spy on her when he had nothing else to do, or when he'd just skipped out on his duties...again. Sasuke was already back in his room, loosening his tie and unbuttoning some of his buttons.

Sakura entered the room. She was wearing a maids dress. The dress was like any other dress, it frills everywhere, black, and white, puffy sleeves, and an apron. The dress was about two and a half inches above hair knees. And she wore white socks all the way up to her knees. Her shoes were black yaddah yaddah yaddah blah blah blah.

Sakura entered the room shyly. She walked up to the table across from the enormous bed and place the tray on the table. She faced towards Sasuke and bowed respectfully.

"H-here you are m-master." Sasuke stood up, and walked up towards Sakura. Sasuke was unbuttoning his shirt, when Sasuke reached a chair he put his shirt on it. He now pretty much half naked.

Sakura blushed furiously, and looked down at her fold hands. She fumbled with the back of hand with the other hand. Sakura knew what was going to happen next.

Sasuke lifted up Sakura's chin, and kissed her softly. Sakura blushed even more, she closed her eyes. Shortly after Sasuke broke free still holding her chin. Sasuke stepped closer, he put his arm arround her waist, with the other hand he used it to hold her head, and kissed her again. The arm around Sakura's waist was feeling around the curves in her body.

When the kissed got a little to forceful and rough, Sakura tried to push Sasuke away, but the hands on his chest just wanted to make him play with Sakura even more. Sakura panicked, and tear started to run down her cheek one by one. She wimpered solemly.

Sasuke broke free of her lips once again, only to unzip her dress and kissing her on the neck. The maids dress was now completly off. Sakura was wearing nothing but the lingerie that Sasuke had been so kindly as to but it for her to wear. Sasuke started down lower in Sakura's neck. Sakura gasped when the things around them were starting to spin.

Sasuke unclaspped her bra and caressly fondled her nipples with his thumb. Quickly, Sasuke picked Sakura upby the knees, her breast now leveled with his head. Sasuke started to then greedidly suck on one of her peeks. The hands that were trying to push Sasuke away before were now tangled up with his hair. Sakura moaned and moaned. Finally Sakura came to her senses and pushed Sasukes head away. Sasuke's head was still just inches away from her pink peeks.

Sakura was blushing. Both Sasuke and Sakura were sweating. Sakura was now wearing nothing but some pink silky panties, Sasuke still had nothing on, but his pants, though he was pretty horny right now so errection was pretty big at the time. They both made eye contact for a monent, but that soon quickly passed. Sasuke pushed Sakura's body over his shoulders, and headed towards the bed.

"M-master _pant pant_, m-master _moan_" Cried Sakura desperatly tears running down her face agian.

Sasuke dropped Sakura relentlessly on the bed. He'd already ripped her panties off, so she was now bare naked. Sakura put her arms defensively in front of her chest and closed her thighs together as if it would stop everything. She looked helplessly beautiful. Sasuke ripped off his pants, only to now be wearing just his boxers.

Sasuke lick and kissed Sakura anywhere he find to claim as his property. Sakura tried to push Sasuke away again, it didn't work this time either. Sasuke took his index and middle finger, and began to enter them into Sakura over and over again. With his right hand keeping hold of both or Sakura's hands so that she couldn't try to push away again.

"_Pant _m-master_ pant _pl-please _moan _s-st-stop _louder moan_." Sasuke just grunt and groaned. Sasuke sat up and took off his boxers. Both Sasuke and Sakura were now naked sweating, and horny...well Sasuke was, Sakura just wimper some more.

"S-SIT UP!!" Sasuke ordered panting.

Sakura sat up helpless again. Sasuke grabbed her head and pride open her mouth, and stuck his errection into her mouth.

"S-SUCK IT DAMNIT!!" Sakura hesitated, then began. She sucked and sucked. Sasuke then released himself into her mouth. Sakura licked up whatever couldn't make it into her mouth. She licked his cum like licking a lollipop or an icecream cone.

Sasuke the grabbed Sakura's head by the hair and kissed her. He explore the inside or her caved mouth. Soon after Sasuke was done, he shoved Sakura on her back. The tears came down Sakura face again. Sasuke came down onto Sakura, and kissed her body again. When reached her vaginal opening, he stuck his toungue in. Sakura didn't mean to but she'd acciedently released as well. Sasuke licked up whatever he could find.

Sasuke came up to Sakura's face again, and started to pound into her harder and harder each time. Sakura screamed, cried and begged Sasuke to stop, but he didn't stop. Each time his pounding became more and more forceful. Sakura was now screaming pain. A trickle of blood came down Sakura's thigh.

Sasuke had gone on all night. All that everyone outside Sasuke's room could ever hear was Sakura begging, screaming, shrieking, and helpless crying, not to mention Sasuke's loud moaning, grunts of pleasure, and cursing like hell.


End file.
